


like a single ray of light (between the clouds)

by kihyuks



Series: joohyuk bingo [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Joohyuk Bingo, M/M, childhood best friends, very minor changki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks
Summary: jooheon is the most important person in minhyuk's life and that's all that matters.





	like a single ray of light (between the clouds)

**Author's Note:**

> for the **childhood best friends** square.

“Wait, you two aren’t dating?”

It’s not the first time it’s been asked, and Minhyuk doubts it’ll be the last. He can’t really say why people constantly assume that him and Jooheon are dating. Sure, they’re clingy with each other and it’s rare to see the two apart, but they’ve been friends for as long as Minhyuk can remember. Jooheon is and always has been his best friend and the most important person to him, but it doesn’t mean they have to be dating.

“No, we’re not,” Minhyuk answers.

Hoseok looks confused, but Minhyuk doesn’t know what to tell him, they really are only just friends. “Huh, I really thought you were together. Sorry.”

Minhyuk shrugs. “It’s cool. We both get asked a lot.”

“So, you don’t have feelings for him? I was so convinced you did. You look at him like he’s your whole world,” Hoseok says.

Minhyuk never knows how to reply when he’s asked about having feelings for Jooheon. He never really considered it before people started asking him, he had no reason to. Even now, it’s still something he doesn’t really think about, so he tells Hoseok exactly what he tells everyone else. “He’s important to me. That’s enough for me.”

Hoseok hums, accepting Minhyuk’s answer.

Minhyuk goes back to eating his food. His chips are cold by now, but he eats them anyway. Every student knows never to waste food, especially when it’s bought by someone else.

He’s almost finished with his cold chips when a hand reaches over his shoulder and swipes a handful away. Minhyuk turns to yell at them, only to come face to face with a smiling Jooheon and his anger dissipates.

“Hey,” Jooheon says. “I missed you.”

Minhyuk grins. “I missed you, too.” He forgets Hoseok is even there until he hears him cough behind him. He turns back to face Hoseok and looks down sheepishly.

“I gotta go meet Changkyun. Have fun you two,” Hoseok says, grabbing his bags and leaving the table with a wave.

Jooheon sits down beside Minhyuk, stealing more of his chips. “How’s your day been?”

Minhyuk shrugs. “It’s been okay. Hoseok said something weird to me.”

“Oh? What?”

Minhyuk looks up at Jooheon. “Just about us. He thought we were dating. Weird, right?”

Jooheon laughs, but Minhyuk knows him well enough to know that it isn’t his usual laugh. “Very weird. So, do you wanna hear about what Changkyun did earlier?”

Minhyuk was glad for the subject change.

 

* * *

 

**minhyuk**  
hey  
i have a question

**kihyun**  
what’s up?

**minhyuk**  
hoseok said something to me earlier  
about thinking jooheon and i were dating  
its weird right?  
why would he think that?

**kihyun**  
you do kinda act like a couple  
more than you and i ever did

**minhyuk**  
oh  
really?

**kihyun**  
yeah  
i was always a bit jealous  
he always understood you better than i did

**minhyuk**  
i’m sorry ki

**kihyun**  
it was years ago min you know i’m over it  
i only mentioned it because you asked  
but yeah i can see why hoseok mentioned it

**minhyuk**  
thanks ki

 

* * *

 

Minhyuk had thought talking to Kihyun would help, but really it just confused him even more. Jooheon’s his best friend and the most important person in his life and yes, they know each other better than anyone else, but why does that mean everyone assumes they’re dating? Minhyuk’s happy to just have Jooheon by his side, regardless of what word they use to define their relationship.

Trying not to overthink things, he goes into the kitchen where he can hear Changkyun, Kihyun and Jooheon talking. The four of them live together in a house as it was the cheapest option for them at university as they decided to get a two bed house and just share rooms. Changkyun and Kihyun took one room so Jooheon and Minhyuk took the other. It worked well for them and Minhyuk loved living with all his closest friends, even if they did argue sometimes.

“Hey,” he greets, grabbing a beer out of the fridge and joining them at the table.

Changkyun waves at him and holds his beer up. Minhyuk taps his own against Changkyun’s slightly confused. “Are we toasting to something?”

Changkyun giggles. “To Kihyun’s pretty face.”

So, Changkyun’s definitely drunk. Not a surprise, really. They often end up drinking together in the kitchen on Fridays and it often ends with most of them being drunk. It had become their Friday night ritual.

Minhyuk can see Kihyun blushing out of the corner of his eye but decides not to comment. He wants to make fun of Kihyun, he really does, but he knows Kihyun can easily expose things about Minhyuk that he doesn’t really want Jooheon to hear.

“Did you know Changkyun and Kihyun went on a date finally and didn’t tell us?” Jooheon comments. His voice isn’t slurred, but Minhyuk can tell he’s still had a bit too much to drink already by how rosy his cheeks are.

“They didn’t tell you, you mean.” Minhyuk smirks when he sees Jooheon’s shocked face. Kihyun had freaked out to Minhyuk as soon as Changkyun had asked him out.

Jooheon pouts. “Why am I always left out of things?” he whines. “You guys don’t tell me anything, I have to do a partner project alone because there’s an odd number of people in our class and I’m the only one who’s not in a relationship.”

Minhyuk coughs. “I’m not either.”

Jooheon waves his hand around dismissively. “You’re practically in a relationship with pizza. I’m the sad lonely one with an unrequited crush.” As soon as the words leave his mouth, Jooheon slaps a hand to his mouth in panic.

Changkyun and Kihyun share a knowing look. “We’re gonna go. You two should talk,” Kihyun says. He grabs Changkyun’s hand when they leave the kitchen together.

Minhyuk watches them leave and then turns back to face Jooheon. “Crush, huh?”

Jooheon is bright red at this point. “It’s nothing.”

“Doesn’t sound like nothing. Who is it? Do I know them?”

Jooheon shakes his head and looks away. The tips of his ears are pink.

Minhyuk squints. There’s definitely something Jooheon’s hiding from him. “Is it Changkyun? Is that why you don’t want to tell me?”

“No!” Jooheon fake gags. “He’s gross. I’d never like him.”

“So, who?”

Jooheon murmurs something but Minhyuk doesn’t hear. He has a feeling it was done on purpose.

Minhyuk just raises an eyebrow.

Jooheon sighs. “Don’t hate me?”

“Why would I hate you? Is it Kihyun? It’s been years since we broke up.”

“It’s not Kihyun,” Jooheon says. He takes a deep breath, preparing for what he’s about to say. Quietly, so quiet Minhyuk almost doesn’t hear it, he says, “I like you, Minhyuk.”

And Minhyuk doesn’t know what to say, really. So, he says nothing, just looking at Jooheon, his mouth slightly open.

That’s a bad choice, though, because he can see that Jooheon’s starting to panic. “I’m sorry. I’ll just go. Sorry.” He stands up to leave but before he can Minhyuk grabs his wrist.

“Don’t go. I was just shocked is all.”

Jooheon hesitates but decides to sit back down. He avoids making eye contact with Minhyuk.

It’s silent for a moment, neither of them really knowing what to say. A lot of thoughts go through Minhyuk’s mind in that moment, and then he comes to a conclusion. “We can give this a try, if you want.”

Jooheon’s eyes shine with hope. “Really?”

Minhyuk smiles and nods. He reaches over to hold Jooheon’s hand in his own. “You are and always have been the most important person to me. I never thought about us dating, yes, but that’s because I always just had you. So, if you want to, why not give it a shot?”

And Minhyuk knows that he’s made the right decision as soon as the words are spoken. Jooheon’s always been a constant in his life and all he can hope for is to spend the rest of his life with Jooheon by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments appreciated!
> 
> twitter: [@changkihyks](http://twitter.com/changkihyks/)


End file.
